The Bet
by RoleModel2
Summary: CHAPTER 8 is now up!
1. The Bet

The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing. Don't own anything.  
  
Ooo here we go. Just a take off from the other Chapter 6(that I remade.)! Made into a new story. Some people liked the challenge so here it is.  
  
2245 Local Mc Murphy Bar  
  
"Alright everyone! One hour left till everyone has to get the hell out of here so we can get some sleep for work tomorrow!" A.J announces standing on a chair.  
  
Everyone turns their heads and looks at the admiral for a brief moment then continues talking to one and another.  
  
...Within the group of girls...  
  
"So Mac...what's it like to kiss Harm?" Commander Imerson asks smiling widely.  
  
"All I can say is he has extremely soft lips." Mac says smiling.  
  
"Yeah he does." Harriet adds in smiling.  
  
Everyone turns and looks at her.  
  
"What? At my wedding he kissed me. Remember Ma'am?" Harriet says nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right." Mac replies while laughing.  
  
"If I could just have him for 5 minutes...oh boy." Commander Imerson says licking her lips.  
  
"Okay, enough fantasizing about him." Mac states, starting to get mad.  
  
"Can't he's too good looking." Commander Imerson states then turns and gives Harm a quick look over.  
  
"Enough!" Mac yells loudly which makes everyone turn their heads. "Sorry!"  
  
"Sorry Mac, I couldn't help it." Commander Imerson says shrugging.  
  
"Well think of it this was ma'am, you have him, Commander Imerson you don't." Harriet adds in smirking.  
  
"True." Mac says smiling.  
  
"Oh we'll see about that, I bet you I could steal him away." Commander Imes states cockily.  
  
Mac looks over at Harm who is smiling and laughing with the guys.  
  
"Oh I think that's a challenge ma'am." Harriet states raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Come on Mac, what do you have to lose...if he loves you like he says he does, you shouldn't have to worry." Commander Imerson says while folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'm not worried, I was just thinking about how much money I should bet you for." Mac states firmly.  
  
"How about 45 bucks." Harriet adds in smirking.  
  
"I'll take it." Mac states staring Jackie down.  
  
"All right, it's a deal." Commander Imerson says sticking out her hand.  
  
Mac shakes it.  
  
"Rules are...Commander you have exactly 2 days to win him over." Harriet states looking over at Jackie.  
  
"2 days? That's not a lot of time." Commander Imerson states looking over at Harm.  
  
"Well Carolyn you don't think you can do it?" Mac says in a babying voice.  
  
"No, I can. You watch." Commander Imerson says glaring at Mac.  
  
"Alright it starts tomorrow so, Commander you can work out your plan tonight." Harriet says patting Jackie's back and walking away.  
  
Mac walks over to Harm and wraps her arms around Harm's waist.  
  
"Hmm what's this about Marine?" Harm asks smiling down at her.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to be close to you." Mac says smiling up at him.  
  
Harm leans down a plants a quick kiss on Mac's lips.  
  
"I love you ninja-girl."  
  
Mac smiles then answer back.  
  
"I love you too flyboy."  
  
In the background Carolyn Imerson is watching, and planning her next moves to win Harm over.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Okay! This was formally a Chapter 6 for the other story BUT! It didn't fit soooo.... I decided to make it a new story changing the lines a little bit.  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


	2. The Favor

The Bet: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T own anything. JAG is not mine.  
  
Next day  
  
JAG headquarters  
  
"Commander" Jackie says nodding to Harm.  
  
"Jackie." Harm says with a quick smile.  
  
"Hey Harm Can you help me get these files in here?" Mac yells as she sees Jackie.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Harm yells over to Mac. "Talk to you later Commander." Harm says turning to Jackie then walks over to Mac's office.  
  
–Mac's Office--  
  
"what's up?" Harm asks walking in Mac's office.  
  
"Close the door." Mac says barely looking up from the file that she is looking at.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Harm says turning around and closing the door.  
  
"Thank you Harm." Mac says getting up and walking over to him.  
  
"No problem. So what's up...where's the files?" Harm asks.  
  
"No where... I just needed to do this..." Mac says then pulls his head down for a gently yet passionate kiss.  
  
"Wow." Harm manages to say.  
  
"Back to work commander." Mac states winking.  
  
=Harm's Office=  
  
"Harm can you help me with something?" Jackie asks walking into his office after knocking.  
  
"Yeah sure." Harm says looking up at her.  
  
"I need to take some to dinner to meet my brother that I haven't seen in years...but I wanted to take someone I trust just in case..." Jackie says trailing off.  
  
"And you wanted to know if I could go?" Harm asks laughing.  
  
"Yeah...something like that." Jackie answers while laughing.  
  
"Yeah sure why not." Harm says smiling.  
  
"Thanks Harm, I really appreciate it." Jackie squeaks giving him a really quick hug.  
  
"No problem." Harm answers with a quick smile.  
  
"Okay so ill see you later." Jackie states with a wave.  
  
"Alright. Bye." Harm says laughing and waving back.  
  
Mac walks by Jackie who is glowing and continues to Harm's office.  
  
"What did you say to her that made her all happy?" Mac asks agitated.  
  
"Ha. I just agreed to help her with something." Harm says leaning back in his chair.  
  
"By doing what?" Mac questions walking behind his desk.  
  
"Going to dinner with her." Harm answers raising his eyebrows.  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Mac yells angry.  
  
"To help her out, her brother is coming back into town she needed a 'body guard' and I said I would be, take it easy marine." Harm says raising his hands up in a mock surrender.  
  
"Right." Mac says sarcastically.  
  
To BE Continued...  
  
Haha I shall continue tomorrow.  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


	3. The Same Place

Chapter 3: The Bet  
  
Disclaimer: same old same old.  
  
Here is Chapter 3.  
  
Harm's Office.  
  
"Mac, take it easy." Harm says sitting up.  
  
"Take it easy? You want me to.... You know what fine you go out with Jac-." Harm who jumps in quickly cuts off Mac's sentence.  
  
"I am not going on a date with her Mac!" Harm says firmly.  
  
"Sorry. To 'protect' her. Just in case her brother is a psycho killer." Mac says raising her eyebrows and smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Mac, there's no need to go insane, I have a perfectly wonderful girlfriend that I have no problems with what so ever." Harm says sucking up and giving her "puppy" eyes.  
  
"Harm you don't understand. Just forget it. I'll go show the new guy around town tonight then." Mac says shrugging.  
  
"Wait wait wait. I don't think so." Harm states standing up.  
  
"Why not? You can go with Jackie and protect her from her made up psycho brother and I will go a new officer around D.C." Mac says smiling.  
  
"Mac...I don't want you alone with him." Harm states walking around his desk to stand in front of her.  
  
"Why? You don't trust me?" Mac says smirking.  
  
"Hey Harm...am I interrupting something?" Jackie asks looking back and forth from Harm to Mac.  
  
"Yes" "No." Harm and Mac say in unison.  
  
"Well uh...can you help me with something right quick?" Jackie asks rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
"Uh well..." Harm starts.  
  
"It's okay Harm I have to go talk to the new Marine. I'll talk to you later Harm." Mac says giving Harm a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Uh wait. Yeah okay bye." Harm says sighing.  
  
Once Mac is gone, Jackie comes further into his office.  
  
"What can I help you with Commander?" Harm asks sitting back down in his chair.  
  
"Well I don't need you to come with me to meet my brother he can't make it." Jackie answers after wards letting out a sigh.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harm apologizes while leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Yeah me too, I made reservations and they were hard to get." Jackie says rubbing her forehead. "Oh well how about this. We keep those reservations and just go out to dinner." Harm suggests crossing his arms.  
  
"Sure why not. That would be fun. Are you sure Mac won't mind?" Jackie asks excited.  
  
"I know she will but she will be otherwise occupied." Harm states laughing.  
  
--Harm's Apartment—  
  
"Coming!" Harm yells putting on his flight jacket.  
  
"Hey." Mac says after Harm opens the door.  
  
"Hey, come in." Harm says moving out of the way.  
  
"Thank you." Mac says moving past Harm.  
  
"So what brings you here? I thought you were going out with the new guy." Harm asks closing the door and walking over to her.  
  
"Ha. I do, I was just coming by first to say hi, you were on the way." Mac states laughing.  
  
"Really? Where are you taking him?" Harm questions folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"To that restaurant down the street from here." Mac states taking a seat in his couch.  
  
"Really, so are we." Harm says with a quick laugh.  
  
"Well then, I guess I can't sneak around behind your back then." Mac teases while biting down on her lower lip trying to refrain from laughing.  
  
"Very funny Marine, yeah her brother cancelled but I said hell why not just keep the reservations you know?" Harm says nervously.  
  
"Oh." Mac says looking away from him.  
  
"Maccc." Harm says walking over to her.  
  
"No it's fine." Mac says waving him off.  
  
"Are you sure...I can cancel if you want." Harm suggests as she stands up.  
  
"No it's fine...why don't I just drive you down there." Mac says with a brief smile.  
  
"Alright." Harm says nodding.  
  
"Harm I have to tell you something about Jackie--." Mac starts but Harm cuts her off.  
  
"Mac it's okay...I love you don't worry about it." Harm says cockily  
  
"Come on flyboy." Mac says walking past him to the door.  
  
"Wait...first I need to do something..." Harm says walking towards her.  
  
"And what would that b-." Harm's lips gently against hers cut off Mac's sentence.  
  
Mac smiles afterwards.  
  
"Let's go Marine...people are waiting for us." Harm says reaching for her hand.  
  
'Oh boy am I gonna be in trouble when he finds out' Mac thinks as she walks out the door with him.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Okay okay. Theirs more don't worry. I'm just warming up. See it's pretty civilized now...but wait till the next chapter. Later Gators.  
  
Signed: #~# Role Model 2 #~# 


	4. You Jealous?

**The Bet- JAG- Chapter 4**  
  
haha. I found it!! Okay doka. Here's the deal. I totally forgot about this story. But I got it back So here u go!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Anything...wish I did!  
  
--At the dinner—  
  
"Harm!" Jackie yells from across the restaurant.  
  
"hey." Harm says smiling.  
  
"Mac." Jackie says nodding.  
  
"Hi." Mac answers then looks around for her date.  
  
"Sarah?" Major Matt Cloak asks.  
  
"hey!" Mac says smiling then turning to Harm and continuing "Harm this is Major Matt Cloak...he is new in our office."  
  
"Major." Harm says shaking Matt's hand.  
  
"Call me Matt, sir." Matt says shaking his hand just as firm as Harm was squeezing his.  
  
"Well then, call me Harm." Harm replies with a brief smile.  
  
"So Harm, let's go get our table." Jackie says grabbing his arm.  
  
"Alright, ill talk to you later Mac and it was a pleasure meeting you Matt." Harm says as he gets pulled away.  
  
Matt nodds and then turns to Mac.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Matt asks cautiously.  
  
"Oh yeahhh." Mac says sighing.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry it's so short but I am really tired. But tomorrow I will update... both...The Bet and Sometimes. Sorry guys Much love.  
  
HARM AND MAC FOREVER!!! 


	5. Another Plan

The Bet- JAG- chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Okay, here it is ladies and gentlemen.  
  
---Harm's Table---  
  
"So Commander...how's life treating you?" Jackie asks smiling brightly.  
  
"It's fine, and call me Harm." Harm says with his flyboy smile.  
  
"Well, then in that case call me Jackie." Jackie laughs.  
  
"So...what happened to your brother not making it?" Harm asks as he looks at his menu.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen him in a long time, and as I recall he gets quite scared about meeting people, so I guess he just chickened out." Jackie says like it was no big deal.  
  
"Oh, well...for the record, I'm sorry he couldn't make it." Harm says looking over to her then smiling.  
  
"Thank you...so why is the colonel here?" Jackie asks looking over at Mac.  
  
"To tell you the truth...I don't remember." Harm says laughing which Jackie joins in on.  
  
---Mac's Table---  
  
"Sarah, can you keep your eyes off them for at least one minute to order your food?" Matt asks setting down his menu.  
  
"huh? Oh yes. Sorry. Uhh ill have the BLT with fries and a milkshake." Mac orders then turns her attention back to Harm and Jackie.  
  
"You know...it looks to me that you don't think you'll win the bet." Matt says resting his head on the back of his hand.  
  
"I know I was going to regret telling you about that." Mac says sighing.  
  
"Maybe you should play at her game too...but in a different way..." Matt suggests looking over Harm and Jackie who are still laughing.  
  
"Like what?" Mac asks turning her attention back to Matt.  
  
"Making Harm jealous...by snuggling up to me..." Matt suggests leaning forward.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
lalala. SO MUCH FUN! 


	6. Excuse me!

The Bet- Chapter 6

Okay, well for some silly reason you silly people wanted this story still! So…being the kind, sweet, caring…I mean, because its Christmas, I decided that I would try and return this story to your hearts. Now keep in mind that I am only 16, so the reason I quit this story was cause of Homework and stuff.

I would like to thank those who got my attention back to the story. AND FOR THE RECORD LAST NIGHTS EPISODE BLEW ME AWAY! I loved it so much and I will watch it over and over again, till a time…HARM AND MAC FOREVER.

Disclaimer: SAME AS BEFORE

Okay I'm done babbling! Here we go my friends.

–From Chapter 5—

"I know I was going to regret telling you about that." Mac says sighing.

"Maybe you should play at her game too…but in a different way…" Matt suggests looking over Harm and Jackie who are still laughing.

"Like what?" Mac asks turning her attention back to Matt.

"Making Harm jealous…by snuggling up to me…" Matt suggests leaning forward.

--Chapter 6—

"I don't think that would help." Mac says as the waitress gives Mac her fries.

"It would direct his attention on you." Matt points out briefly glancing over at Harm.

"Or it would push him more on Jackie to make me mad." Mac declares popping a fry in her mouth.

"You'll never know till you do it." Matt says leaning back. Glancing over at Harm, who is talking closely with Jackie, Mac nods.

"Let's do it." Mac states leaning in.

"Alright, when I tell you to, laugh." Matt instructs whispering in her ear as he leans across the table. "Laugh."

Mac laughs on command and tries to set up a fake blush. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Harm staring at them.

"He's staring." Mac whispers in Matt's ear.

"Ha, I knew he would." Matt whispers quickly then leans back in his chair and smiles.

"Here he comes." Mac mumbles as Harm walks over with Jackie.

"Mac you ready?" Harm asks firmly.

"You're leaving me Sarah?" Matt questions sadly.

"Yeah Harm, let them stay and me and you will go back to your apartment and watch a movie." Jackie suggests stepping in.

"Wait wait wait." Mac says interrupts

"Come on Mac just let them go we can go somewhere else." Matt suggests trying not to laugh.

"Hold on a second there Major." Harm states firmly.

"Harm lets go." Jackie whines grabbing onto his arm.

"Go where?" Mac asks standing up.

"For me to know and for you never to find out." Jackie states removing her hands from Harm's arm.

"Oh that was mature Commander." Mac declares sarcastically.

"Excuse me but can you people take this outside?" The manager of the restaurant asks walking over. Nodding they all walk outside.

"Who's going with who?" Matt asks taking out his car keys.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" Harm asks rudely.

"Harm!" Mac yells whacking him on the arm.

"Harm let's go back to your place." Jackie states stepping in front of him.

"Excuse me, but I believe he has a girlfriend." Mac explains loudly.

"I can fix that." Jackie whispers right before she kisses Harm.

To be Continued.

HARM AND MAC FOREVER HEEEEELLL YEAH!


	7. Thats Gotta Hurt

The Bet- Chapter 7 

Disclaimer: I still don't own JAG, or any of it's characters.

Here you go!

**--Chapter 6—**

"Harm!" Mac yells whacking him on the arm.

"Harm let's go back to your place." Jackie states stepping in front of him.

"Excuse me, but I believe he has a girlfriend." Mac explains loudly.

"I can fix that." Jackie whispers right before she kisses Harm.

**--Chapter 7—**

Wide-eyed Harm stands there as Jackie puts her lips on his; Mac furious runs over and pushes Jackie off him.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Mac yells at Jackie.

"Claiming my prize?" Jackie says smirking. A second later Mac punches her straight across the jaw, making Jackie fall onto the ground.

"Mac, stop." Harm says stepping in front of Mac and putting a hand on her shoulder before she attacked her again.

"Don't touch me." Mac expresses loudly while shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"I think I'll help the Commander out." Matt says walking over to Jackie.

"What the hell is your problem?" Harm asks pulling her aside.

"What do you mean what the hell is my problem! She just kissed you or did you miss that part?" Mac yells pointing to Jackie who is now sitting up.

"Mac—"

"No."

"She didn't mean anything by it—"

"Yes she did!" Mac shouts angrily.

"How do you know?" Harm questions eyebrow raised.

"Cause we made a bet Harm, I bet that she couldn't steal you away from me." Mac says a little above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" Harm asks annoyed.

"I know it was dumb, but Harm she was so sure that she could steal you from me." Mac explains then sighs and looks at Harm then away.

"I'm not sure what to say." Harm says sitting down on the curb.

"Well for the record, I'm not exactly happy with you either." Mac clarifies sitting down next to him but about a foot apart.

"What did I do?" Harm asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let her kiss you." Mac says looking at the sky.

"Mac you pushed her off me before I could." Harm says looking over at Jackie.

"You should have quicker reactions than that, considering you're a pilot." Mac points out, staring at the ground.

"Mac—"

"It's fine Harm, I guess me and you—" Mac gets cut off by Harm lips on hers.

"Hey." Harm whispers after they break.

"Hey." Mac whispers, with her heart racing.

"I'm sorry Mac." Harm whispers tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Me too, I shouldn't have made that bet." Mac whispers taking a hold on his hand.

"Colonel I'm going to take Commander Imerson home." Matt says walking over to Mac.

"Wait." Mac says then walks over to Jackie and punches her in the face again.

To Be Continued. Last Chapter Is Chapter 8.


	8. Necessary?

The Bet- Chapter 8 

Disclaimer: I still don't own JAG. :'(

Thanks for the reviews, and I now know that there is another 16 year old that watches this show other than me!

Here you go!

**--Chapter 7--**

"Hey." Mac whispers, with her heart racing.

"I'm sorry Mac." Harm whispers tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Me too, I shouldn't have made that bet." Mac whispers taking a hold on his hand.

"Colonel I'm going to take Commander Imerson home." Matt says walking over to Mac.

"Wait." Mac says then walks over to Jackie and punches her in the face again.

**--Chapter 8—**

"Wow." Matt says amazed.

"Thanks." Mac utters proudly.

"Mac, that wasn't necessary." Harm growls with his hands firmly crossed over his chest.

"Yeah it was." Mac snaps back. Raising an eyebrow Harm continually looks at Mac. "What?"

"Why'd you make this bet?" Harm asks leaning against the building wall.

"Easy money I suppose." Mac says waving her hand off in the air.

"You started to get worried at the office." Harm states tilting his head to the side while he watches her rub the back of neck.

"Didn't want to lose money." Mac explains shrugging.

"That all you were afraid of losing?" Harm questions pushing himself off the wall.

"Maybe." Mac answers then sighs and looks at him then chuckles. "You just want me to say I was afraid of losing you."

"Maybe." Harm says innocently.

"Jerk." Mac says pushing him lightly. Harm grins.

"You know you liked it." Harm says walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Liked what exactly?" Mac questions turning around in his arms and facing him.

"Don't know, I thought you would know." Harm utters with the corners of his lips turning up.

"Your something you know that." Mac mumbles into his chest as Harm hugs her too him.

"Yeah but you still love me." Harm whispers in her ear.

"I don't know, the Major over there had some nice things to offer." Mac protests with a smile playing on her lips.

"He hit on you?" Harm questions loudly and somewhat angrily.

"Shut up." Mac says before she pulls his lips down for a gentle yet passionate kiss.

THE END. **HARM AND MAC FOREVER!!!!!!!!**


End file.
